Fruit Punch
by Noisel
Summary: W zupełnie zwykły, letni wieczór, Saitama i Genos wracają do domu z dobrej wyprzedaży poza ich miastem. Dziwne zachowanie cyborga skłania ich jednak do chwilowego postoju w zacienionym miejscu.
**A/N:** W mojej głowie wyglądało to nieco inaczej, ale efekt końcowy nie jest taki zły. Chyba. Proszę wybaczyć wszelkie błędy.

* * *

Letnie niebo mieniło się przeróżnymi odcieniami karmazynu, który z każdą minutą ustępował nadchodzącej nocy i pozwalał ciemniejszym barwom zająć jego miejsce. Lampy powoli zapalały się w niektórych uliczkach, które spowijał większy mrok. Powoli chowające się słońce niosło ze sobą lekkie uczucie ulgi, jak i sposobność wychylenia nosa spoza mieszkania, za dnia chroniącego przed wysoką temperaturą. Niemniej Miasto Duchów postanowiło nie zmieniać swojego przydomku, wręcz przeciwnie; ulice przesłaniała mgła tajemniczości, w którą niewiele mieszkańców decydowało się wkroczyć i naruszyć jej niezmącony spokój. Miasto budzące lęk pozostawiono samemu sobie.

Dla innych jednak wieczór jawił się niesamowitą paletą kolorów, połączoną z delikatnym powietrzem, które każdego dnia przyjmowało inną woń. Tym razem miało w sobie coś orzeźwiającego, wypełnionego zapachem starych drzew i jakby...

… metalu.

Saitama zmarszczył brwi, gdy do jego przyjemnego opisu wdarł się nieoczekiwany obiekt. Zerknął w bok na swojego towarzysza, nie przerywając tego komfortowego milczenia, które narzucili w połowie drogi z Miasta C. Cóż, może nie do końca była to cisza dla naturalnie wytężonego słuchu Saitamy. Siatki z zakupami szeleściły z każdym ich krokiem, a ze strony Genosa dało się słyszeć szum jakichś-tam-mechanizmów-których-nazw-nie-dało-się-spamiętać. Albo to Saitama był na to zbyt leniwy, co uznał za wysoce prawdopodobne.

\- Sensei?

Cholera, jego spojrzenie zostało przyłapane.

\- Mam dosyć tych upałów – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok. Nie musiał sprawdzać, by wiedzieć, że cyborg właśnie zaczął analizować prognozy pogody na następne dni.

\- Niestety obawiam się, że w najbliższym czasie nie możemy nawet spodziewać się deszczu. Istnieje zbyt małe prawdopodobieństwo zaistnienia jakichkolwiek opadów.

 _Dokładnie dwadzieścia słów –_ pomyślał Saitama. _Chłopak robi postępy._

Szczęśliwie krótka wypowiedź Genosa wprawiła go w nieco markotny nastrój, ale zdołał w porę powstrzymać ciężkie westchnięcie, które niepozwolenie próbowało się z niego wydostać. Lepiej tego nie robić. Lepiej nie narażać się na kolejne pytania. Lepiej...

\- Z powodu zainteresowania pogodą wpatrywałeś się we mnie, sensei?

\- Ha?

Wyraz twarzy blondyna był tak zdeterminowany i poważny, jakby od odpowiedzi jego mistrza miało zależeć istnienie wszechświata. Genos zawsze przejmował się najmniejszymi pierdołami i zwracał uwagę na szczegóły szczegółów, pochłaniając przy tym każde usłyszane słowa, jakby wypowiadał je wielki mędrzec. Saitama, rzecz jasna, głośnym chrząknięciem oczyścił gardło, zatrzymał na środku miasta i dał wspaniały wykład dla swojego ucznia.

Tak naprawdę to nie.

Jednak cyborg wciąż czekał na odpowiedź, a Saitama musiał powiedzieć cokolwiek, więc rzucił od niechcenia:

\- Nah, po prostu robi mi się gorąco, gdy na ciebie patrzę. To przez ten metal.

Co prawda, to prawda. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego dziwnego zapachu, który zarejestrował kilka minut temu. Tylko czy przypadkiem nie zaczął się on nasilać?! Saitama znów skupił swoją uwagę na blondynie, który w milczeniu uparcie wpatrywał się w chodnik. Z jego ramion powoli ulatywała para, a woń metalu była teraz tak silna, że nie dało się jej zignorować. To wyglądało tak, jakby Genos pocił się metalicznym potem. Czy coś.

\- Ej, Genos? Czyżby słońce cię przepaliło? - zażartował sobie.

Nie zaśmiał się jednak, gdy zauważył kolejny obłok pary i twarz, która nie była już blada. Pomimo złotych kosmyków włosów, które opadały na policzki, Saitama był pewien, że jego uczeń właśnie spalił cegłę.

\- Hej, możemy się zatrzymać gdzieś w cieniu – dodał, gdy cisza przeciągała się. Minutę temu blondyn szedł z wysoko uniesioną głową, więc jakim cudem w kilka sekund doprowadził siebie do takiego stanu? Saitama miał tylko nadzieję, że nagle się nie zepsuł. Nieść zakupy to jedno, a nieść wiele reklamówek i cyborga jednocześnie to drugie. Mało komfortowe.

\- Moje ciało nie odczuwa temperatury jak ciało normalnego człowieka. Wszystkie przewody są zabezpieczone i chronią mnie przed urazami typu przegrzanie, tak myślę...

Gdyby Saitama nie znał dobrze Genosa, dałby sobie wcisnąć taką odpowiedź i zamknął temat. Ale nie. Głos blondyna zdawał się lekko drżeć, jakby nagle stracił całą pewność siebie. Ewidentnie starał się nie nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego i widocznie krępował go stan, w którym się znalazł. Jednym słowem, prezentował sobą zupełnie coś nowego. _Coś całkiem uroczego i zabawnego_ – musiał przyznać w duchu Saitama.

\- Może zajrzysz jutro do tego swojego doktora? - odparł w końcu, by nie męczyć bardziej chłopaka, który nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Tak, to dobra myśl... Sensei, naprawdę jest ci gorąco?

\- Huh? A, no, tak.

\- Rozumiem...

Kiedy to niby temat znów zszedł na niego? Saitama w milczeniu odwrócił wzrok od wciąż skonsternowanego cyborga. Przez upalne lato chyba naprawdę stracił zdolność dobrego rozumowania, gdy przychodziło do wymiany zdań z Genosem. Niewątpliwie zachowywał się dziwnie, nawet jak na niego.

Kilka minut ''spaceru'' później brązowe oczy spostrzegły zacienione wielkim drzewem dwie ławki, a pomiędzy automat z zimnymi napojami. Całkiem dobre miejsce na postój. Saitama wprawdzie nie zamierzał już wydać dzisiaj choćby jednego jena, jednak niespodziewane napięcie między nim a Genosem, które powoli zanikało, skłoniło go do zmiany zdania. Poza tym, rzadko miewał okazję odwdzięczyć się blondynowi za wszystko, co dla niego robił. Tak właściwie, to czy kiedykolwiek wykazywał jakąkolwiek inicjatywę?

Strapiony zupełnie nową myślą, Saitama zatrzymał się. Wskazał na automat z uśmiechem.

\- Masz ochotę na coś chłodnego? Ja stawiam.

\- Sensei! Jeśli chcesz, to-

\- Nie, nie. Pytam, czy TY chcesz – przerwał nadchodzący monolog tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - To jak będzie, Genos?

Zdziwienie wymalowane na twarzy cyborga i szeroko otwarte oczy po chwili przerodziły się w ciepły uśmiech. Jego wzrok złagodniał. W takiej postaci było nie do pomyślenia, że ten sam chłopak potrafi rzucić się w wir walki niczym żywa maszyna do zabijania.

\- Z przyjemnością akceptuję ofertę.

Saitama z zadowoleniem skinął głową i chwilę później rozsiadł się na ławce z cichym westchnięciem, pełnym zadowolenia. Po całej przebytej drodze mogli sobie pozwolić na odrobinę rozleniwienia, nawet jeśli do domu mieli jedynie piętnaście minut. Genos z kolei, zaciskając w dłoni drobniaki, marszczył brwi przed biednym automatem i wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał go spalić.

\- Nie ma twojego ulubionego smaku, sensei.

Aha, to dlatego.

\- Wybierz jakikolwiek.

Po minucie uważnego studiowania wyrazu twarzy blondyna, Saitama skierował wzrok w stronę pomarańczowego nieba. Czując obejmujące go odprężenie, uśmiechnął się do samego siebie. Każdy dzień z Genosem u boku wydawał się zwyczajny, nieco rutynowy, jednak... _ta_ rutyna pozwoliła mu czuć na nowo. Budzenie się przy dźwięku krzątania w kuchni zostało nieodłączną częścią jego życia, tak samo jak użeranie się z gadatliwością cyborga czy zdecydowanie przesadzoną nadopiekuńczością, do której nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony. Nie potrafił głośno tego przyznać, ale od zawsze pragnął odrobiny zrozumienia, a przede wszystkim, docenienia. Dzień, w którym Genos nieproszenie wtargnął w jego życie okazał się najlepszym dniem na przełomie wszystkich lat. Jak wielu ludzi zdołał już dzięki niemu poznać? Ten chłopak budził w nim szereg emocji, niewątpliwie zajmując szczególne miejsce w jego sercu.

Ta myśl i lodowaty metal, dotykający jego ramienia, przyprawiły go drobny zawał.

\- Tu jest reszta – powiedział Genos, odkładając drobniaki na wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Ach, dzięki.

\- To ja dziękuję, Saitama-sensei.

Cyborg otworzył puszkę i upił łyk swojego napoju, nie dodając nic więcej. Sprawiał wrażenie odprężonego; po parze również nie było śladu. Saitama postanowił pójść w ślady blondyna i spojrzał na swoją puszkę. _AriZona_ o smaku _Fruit Punch._ Niekontrolowanie roześmiał się cicho i spróbował owocowego napoju. Wiedział, że Genos nie mógł wybrać byle czego, nawet gdy Saitamie nie zależało szczególnie na smaku. I jak miał teraz zdusić w sobie to narastające uczucie zadowolenia i szczęścia?

\- Chcesz spróbować? - zaoferował, podając puszkę blondynowi.

Genos powoli skinął głową, choć jego twarz wyrażała chwilowe zawahanie. Właśnie otwierał usta, by zapewne zaoferować to samo, jednak Saitama go ubiegł.

\- Ach, nie przepadam za smakiem wiśniowym.

Cyborg znów cicho przytaknął, co zaczynało się robić nieco dziwne. Był małomówny. Ten gadatliwy dzieciak był małomówny. Niewątpliwie zaprzątał czymś swoje myśli, dlatego Saitama nie odrywał od niego wzroku nawet na sekundę, jakby miało mu to pomóc w znalezieniu odpowiedzi. Jak na ironię, poczuł się tylko bardziej zdezorientowany, gdy Genos wziął łyk _Fruit Punch_ i nie przestawał wwiercać swojego spojrzenia w puszkę. Znów zasłaniał swoją twarz. Słońce właśnie schowało się za horyzontem, a jego policzki mimo to ponownie przybrały lekko czerwoną barwę. Saitama dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak niewielka dzieliła ich odległość.

\- Sensei.

\- No?

Cisza.

\- Czy... Czy to się właśnie nazywa pośrednim pocałunkiem?

Saitama zamrugał powiekami, tępo wpatrując się w cyborga. _A więc to przeze mnie jest taki czerwony? Chwila_ _moment, a czy wcześniej nie zachowywał się podobnie?_ \- myślał gorączkowo, odnosząc wrażenie, że jego serce zaczyna niebezpiecznie przyśpieszać. A o mało co nie wyskoczyło mu z klatki piersiowej, gdy przypomniał sobie tamto dwuznacznie zdanie. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Hmm, chyba tak. Jednak nikt tego nie zalicza do pocałunku – odparł, siląc się na spokój.

\- Nie?

Złote oczy w końcu na niego spojrzały, ale wyrażały teraz... rozczarowanie? Saitama z trudem przełknął ślinę, nawet gdy kontakt wzrokowy został ponownie przerwany przez Genosa. Miał mętlik w głowie i nie był do końca pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić. Uświadomił sobie jednak, czego naprawdę chciał. Wyciągnął powoli dłoń w stronę złotych włosów i odgarnął je za ucho. Kilka kosmyków wróciło na swoje miejsce, gdy chłopak przekręcił głowę w jego stronę. Saitama doskonale wiedział, co niewątpliwie zrobi, jeśli zobaczy ten zakłopotany i nieśmiały wyraz twarzy, którego wcześniej nie znał, a który powoli zaczynał uderzać mu do głowy. Przesuwając kciukiem po syntetycznym policzku, pochylił się i przykrył usta Genosa swoimi, drugą dłonią obejmując jego twarz. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć uśmiechnięcia się, gdy cyborg znów zaczął dziwnie wirować. Chwycił koszulkę Saitamy w żelaznym uścisku, jednocześnie upuszczając którąś puszkę na chodnik. Żaden z nich nie przejął się stratą. Początkowo wolny pocałunek był stopniowo pogłębiany. Saitama, kompletnie zamroczony miękkością warg chłopaka i bijącym od niego ciepłem, niekontrolowanie napierał na jego usta coraz nachalniej. Dopiero gdy ich języki otarły się o siebie, a Genos głośno westchnął, Saitama opamiętał się. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, śmiejąc się lekko. Nigdy nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że całowanie blondyna może być tak przyjemne i zupełnie... naturalne. Chłopak spłonął jeszcze większym rumieńcem, oddychając gorącymi obłokami pary i patrząc na mężczyznę przed nim raz jeszcze z rozczarowaniem. Wyglądał jak bałagan. Bałagan, do którego doprowadził Saitama.

Cała sytuacja sprawiła, że chciał podroczyć się z cyborgiem. Odebrał mu swój napój, który szczęśliwym trafem nie wylądował pod ławką, duszkiem wypił całą zawartość puszki i wyrzucił ją do śmietnika obok.

\- Szkoda, że się zmarnowało – skomentował, wskazując na ciemno-różową kałużę.

Ten komentarz przywrócił Genosa do rzeczywistości. Zbyt naturalne zachowanie Saitamy musiało go wprawić w jeszcze większą konsternację, bo gdy został zapytany, czy nie chce kolejnego napoju, zaczął nieskładnie mówić:

\- Ja... To znaczy, nie...

Saitama podniósł się, wziął większość zakupów w jedną dłoń, a drugą delikatnie potargał blond włosy, co przypominało bardziej głaskanie szczeniaka.

\- Wracajmy – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Nie czekając na chłopaka, spokojnie ruszył w kierunku mieszkania. _Ich_ mieszkania. Za plecami usłyszał szelest reklamówek i pośpieszne kroki.

\- Sensei! Ja... Twój napój bardziej mi smakował! - cyborg niemalże wykrzyknął, wciąż łapiąc oddech. Ich kroki właśnie się zrównały.

\- Ach tak? Niestety wszystko już wypiłem – odparł wesoło Saitama, doskonale wiedząc dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza.

Genos wyglądał na wciąż zmieszanego, jednak jego oczy były pełne determinacji i niemalże desperacji. Zatrzymali się kilka metrów dalej.

\- Chciałbym spróbować go jeszcze raz.

Saitama nie mógł powstrzymać głupkowatego uśmieszku, który wpłynął na jego twarz. Upuścił wszystkie reklamówki i przyciągnął chłopaka za kark, by raz jeszcze połączyć ich usta w pasjonującym pocałunku.


End file.
